Ending Summer
by CrystalWolf
Summary: Read Please, Stay the Same and Summer for this to make more sense than it does right now. ;) Please R/R!
1. Backyard Fun

[Ending Summer]  
  
All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
I use British English.  
  
YOU HAVE TO READ "PLEASE, STAY THE SAME" & "SUMMER" FOR ALL THIS TO MAKE SENSE.  
  
Chapter 1 - Backyard Fun  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry sat on his broomstick and waited patiently. The minutes shifted slowly, and Harry yawned. Hermione was sitting nearby, watching Harry. She grinned and gave him a thumbs-up when he met her gaze. "Be careful," she mouthed and Harry nodded.  
  
After a few more minutes, what Harry was waiting for came. He got splashed with water from Sirius's hose. They were in the backyard, so it was all right. Harry laughed and said, "Ron! Stop it!"  
  
"You're supposed to be flying away," Ron yelled over Harry's laughter.  
  
"Okay," Harry laughed again, as he zoomed higher into the sky.  
  
"Hey... Not that high!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry grinned to himself. Ron's yell was barely audible. But all the same, he flew closer, and waved. Ron did not wave back; he obviously didn't see Harry. Harry could see Hermione scanning the sky anxiously. He also heard her say, "Ron! I can't see him!"  
  
Harry dived closer again and managed to get behind Ron without being seen. He zoomed towards the front of his house and ran in. Sirius, who was seated at the dining table, shot him a disapproving look, as he was all wet. Harry grinned sheepishly as he waved at Sirius. Sirius gestured Harry to go on, and that was what Harry did. He rushed up the stairs and to his room to get his Invisibility cloak. He put it on, and rushed back downstairs, in the process tripping over his own foot (quite unlike him) and rolling down the steps. He groaned in pain and hopped onto his broomstick, which was also covered with the Invisibility cloak.  
  
Of course, you can tell that both Harry and his broomstick were totally invisible by now. So Harry stopped when he reached Ron and pushed Ron onto the ground.  
  
"What the-?" Ron began, but Harry grabbed the hose out of Ron's hand and got Ron wet.  
  
"Ron... are you okay?" Hermione asked, concerned as she rushed towards Ron.  
  
"Eh? Yeah... I'm fine. That's Harry over there," Ron grinned as he stood up.  
  
"I know," Hermione glanced at the spot where the hose was dangling in mid-air, still spouting water. She carefully looked at the hose, gasped, and quickly went back to the house. Ron stared after her, saying, "C'mon Hermione, what could be so bad about Harry?" (Harry, by then, had already taken off his cloak.)  
  
Little did Ron know that Hermione was not worried about the hose - or Harry. She had just seen Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know it's short... Sorry! You'll see why she was um, "terrified" of Draco... in the next few chapters or so. 


	2. The Reason

[Ending Summer]  
  
All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
I use British English.  
  
YOU HAVE TO READ "PLEASE, STAY THE SAME" & "SUMMER" FOR ALL THIS TO MAKE SENSE.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Reason  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, what was with you just now?" Harry grabbed Hermione's arm.  
  
"I can't talk now," Hermione replied as she pushed Harry away.  
  
"All right, then. After dinner," Harry said.  
  
"Okay - Meet me in my room," Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
"Her room? Who said it was her room?" Ron demanded in a whisper. It was after dinner, and the three of them were full. Hermione had left straight after dinner and right now Sirius was washing the dishes (he didn't feel like using magic). So Ron and Harry were heading towards "Hermione's room".  
  
"I know it isn't Ron, but... Look, just drop it, okay? It's a stupid comment," Harry muttered.  
  
"Fine. Then why are you bothering to argue with me?" Ron retorted.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and knocked on Hermione's door. Almost immediately Hermione opened the door. She smiled at both Harry and Ron and invited them in.  
  
"So are you gonna tell us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Okay. Just now, Malfoy was there." Hermione said.  
  
"So what if Malfoy was there?" Ron asked.  
  
"He's up to something," Harry said.  
  
"No. You guys - you didn't hear?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Eh, no," Ron grinned sheepishly.  
  
"H-he was rumoured to um, kidnap girls for You-Know-Who," Hermione shivered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Even shorter. I know, I know - everyone hates it! Sorry. I'll try and make something longer... 


	3. The Reaction

[Ending Summer]  
  
All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
I use British English.  
  
YOU HAVE TO READ "PLEASE, STAY THE SAME" & "SUMMER" FOR ALL THIS TO MAKE SENSE.  
  
Chapter 3 – The Reaction  
  
~*~*~  
  
"It's a rumour, Hermione," Ron said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah..." Harry's voice trailed off uncertainly. The stars twinkled in the sky, and the crescent moon was well, crescent. However, there was something weird about the moon... Harry shook his head.  
  
"Gee, I'm beginning to act like a centaur," Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"What was that, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Nothing," Harry replied hastily.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing you, uh, want to share with us?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Nope. Not a thing..." Harry's voice trailed off for the second time in four minutes.  
  
"Look, are you okay?" Ron sighed.  
  
"I'm fine!" Harry insisted.  
  
"Well, all right. Anyway, as I was saying... Malfoy was there – I'm sure he wanted to kidnap me!" Hermione said, a dark look on her face.  
  
"Ha! Yeah, right!" Ron snorted.  
  
"Well, Herm, I won't snort at you," Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron, "but I won't say I believe you a hundred percent either. The only thing is – where's your proof?"  
  
"Sure, of all times, now you choose to look for proof!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"Well, any proof?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Hermione muttered and looked at the floor.  
  
"Then how-" Harry started.  
  
"Lavender told me," Hermione said.  
  
"Of all people to believe!" Harry and Ron said at the same time and grinned at each other.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione sighed, "I only wanted to take precautions."  
  
"Never mind. I also want to know what Malfoy was doing near Sirius house!" Harry said, in deep thought.  
  
"I suppose, we'll never find out," Ron said and got up to leave.  
  
Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and left with Ron to go to bed. He smiled when he remembered: The day after tomorrow – Tuesday - was the first day of school. He had gotten the books already, a few days ago, with Ron and Hermione...  
  
When his head touched the bed he immediately fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Last chapter of this fic. I AM going to type a sequel, so... 


End file.
